643
David and Amy become locked in a remote room in the west wing. Synopsis : Darkness envelopes the walls of Collinwood, there is danger in this night for a seance has just been held in the great house, and the spirit of a mysterious woman has spoken from beyond the grave. A new reign of terror is about to begin. Carolyn asks Chris why he stopped the seance and he is unable to explain. Roger arrives home and is disturbed by a book falling from the piano, and a letter to his father suddenly appearing. Carolyn suspects it's Magda's spirit, who warned them of a curse. Roger becomes suddenly worried about his son and goes upstairs to check on him. Amy hides from Roger and David pretends to be asleep. After Roger and Carolyn go to bed, Amy and David use a secret panel in the drawing room to go exploring in the west wing, looking for Quentin. Memorable quotes : David: I'm not afraid of anything, Amy. ---- : David: (about Roger) He never says goodnight to me. He is acting strange. I can't understand him sometimes. ---- : Amy: You're braver than I am. : David: That's cause you're a girl. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production Story * Elizabeth and Roger's father is named Jamison Collins. He was previously mentioned in 17; however, this is the first time he is referred to by name. * The grandfather clock makes a ping pong noise along with the traditional chimes. * The last time the secret passage in the drawing room was used in 87, Roger opened it with a latch in the cabinet next to the door. This time David just pulls on it to open it. * GHOSTWATCH: Amy talks to Quentin on the old telephone again; David just heard him breathing as before. As David and Amy get to the door to the west wing, the flashlight flies out of David's hand, as if wrenched away by an invisible force. An invisible hand also pushes David away from the door to the west wing. A ghost (presumably Magda) knocks over an old grandfather clock in front of David and Amy in the west wing as they are walking toward the storage room. The door to the storage room slams and is jammed closed with David and Amy in the room. An old book with a letter to Jamison from Quentin in it falls off the piano so that Roger will discover it. Carolyn senses the presence of Magda in the drawing room even after the seance has ended. Magda speaks through Carolyn, saying, "Stop them." * SEDATIVE: Roger offers Carolyn some of his sleeping pills. * TIMELINE: Day 253 begins, and will end in 645. 4am: Roger and Carolyn go to bed. Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger finds an old letter addressed to Jamison from Quentin mentioning Oscar, dated 1887. Jamison Collins is supposed to be a boy in 1887. If he is a boy of 12 or 13 in 1897, then in 1887, he would be very young, so how could he read a letter sent to him by Quentin? In that letter Quentin mentions that only Jamison can save him now and that he should intercede with Oscar on his behalf. Oscar would later be renamed as the character Edward Collins. * As Amy wakes up David, a banging sound can be heard. As they make their way to the west wing, someone can be heard coughing. * When Roger leaves David's room, he says "I'll turn the light out for you" and he does. But after he leaves, the room is still very brightly lit. * When Roger and Carolyn decide to go to bed, they leave the drawing room but leave the lights on. Roger does turn out the light in the foyer. Immediately afterward, when David and Amy sneak into the drawing room to go to the secret passage, the lights are off in that room. * Amy calls the gramophone a phonograph, but this might not be surprising since, in episode 646, it clearly says on the side of the machine, "Edison Home Phonograph." Besides, it would have been less surprising for a little girl in 1968 to know the word "phonograph" than for her to know the archaic word "gramophone." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 643 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 643 - Interceding with Oscar Gallery ( }}) 643b.jpg|Chris & Carolyn 643d.jpg|The Letter 643i.jpg|Exploring the West Wing Category:Dark Shadows episodes